


RBB Art - Subjugation

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Choking, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Nudity, Shaving, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three art pieces for two cap-ironman RBB fics.  Tony has Steve right where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I worked with two amazing authors, Sineala and Kiyaar, for this RBB, and I'm so grateful to the both of them. I wish I had time to draw them all the art in the world! I hope they're happy with the way the art did turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this work on tumblr [here!](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/145165096237/art-for-the-cap-im-2016-rbb-this-art-inspired)


	2. Nothing Like A Straight Razor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is exclusively for [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)'s [[Living on Your Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7029745)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this work on tumblr [here](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/145165108797/additional-art-for-living-on-your-breath-by).


	3. Nothing Left But This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is exclusively for [Kiyaar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar)'s fic [Take My Body Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6816097).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is also on tumblr [here!](http://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/145164802496/additional-art-for-kiyaars-take-my-body-home).


	4. Turning Theory into Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone was curious about what Tony's costume looks like from the back, and it... turned into this! More art from Sineala's [Living on Your Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7029745).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can view this art on tumblr [here!](http://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/145696756141/you-can-ask-the-benevolent-spirits-for-the-back#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Read Sineala's fic [[Living on Your Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7029745)]
> 
> Read Kiyaar's fic [[Take My Body Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6816097)].
> 
> They're both well worth the reads!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living on Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029745) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
